Reverse
by Commissarhoni
Summary: Julie-Su is Guardian of Angel Island, and experiences quite an eventful day, part one of a series


Light poured in through the cracks in the roof of the hut, as Julie-Su, Guardian of Angel Island, began to wake from her slumber. She stretched out her arms and legs and yawned while letting the beautiful spring morning shine down through the top of her hut. She sleepily turned and placed her feet on the wood floor as she rubbed her eyes and then looked out the window to see the Master Emerald safe and sound, sitting on its shrine. "It's a beautiful day today!" she commented to herself as she slipped her boots on and stood up. Her vest hung from the door to her hut, and she put it on as well before walking out into the beautiful world that was Angel Island. Trees and plants of all sizes filled the jungle landscape as she took in the spring morning before she took off on a run. She started down a short jungle path before she leapt off a ledge and into the air as she began to glide across the gap to the other side. She landed with a thud and continued running past palm trees as she looked off to her right to see the edge of the island, clouds floated by slowly as she continued running and came to a large overturned tree that made a perfect slide. With a jump she leaped inside and slid down towards a pool of water and landed inside of it with a splash. Bubbles surrounded her in the water as she swam and in seconds her head broke the surface of the water, she then brushed her hair and dreadlocks out of her eyes and began to swim to the side of the pool. Grabbing onto the edge of the pool of water she then climbed out and began wringing her dreadlocks free of water. "Always a nice feeling on a warm day" she commented as she picked her run back up, she continued running until she came to a large Cliffside. She looked up and without a second thought; she dug her spiked knuckles into the side of the cliff and began climbing hand over hand towards the top. In a few minutes she finally had made her way to the top and pulled herself up and over the edge. She then breathed a sigh of accomplishment as she looked at the Emerald Shrine before her and walked over to the steps to begin what would most likely be a long boring day of guard duty…

A few hours passed by until Julie-Su's senses picked up….*sniff* *sniff*, she smelled the air, there was only one type of animal that had that odor….Crocodiles…."Alright, Come on out Vector!" called Julie-Su as Vector began to walk out of the dense underbrush surrounding the emerald shrine. "Hey, Jules! What's happening?" he said as he walked towards the emerald shrine, "nothing much, what brings you to my side of town?" questioned Julie-Su as she leaned back and crossed her legs while she laid on the steps of the shrine. "Well, Matilda says she saw something over by the Marble Garden Zone, but I haven't seen or heard nothing. At any rate everyone is headed over there and I figured I'd come get you" said Vector as Julie-Su sat up. "Hmm…that's odd, let's head over there and see what's shaking" commented Julie-Su as they both ran off to join the other members of the Chaotix. It took them a few minutes to make their way to the zone and as they got closer to the ruins, Julie-Su noticed the other members of the Chaotix were assembled there, Matilda the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, and Saffron the Bee. The other Chaotix ran to meet Vector and Julie-Su, "so what's going on?" questioned Julie-Su as they gathered around in a circle. "I was just taking a walk through the ruins this morning and all of the sudden everything started shaking and there was a huge flash of light, I'm still not sure what it was, but Saffron saw something even stranger!" said Matilda as Saffron began to tell her story. "Matilda told me, Vector, and Espio, what had happened, and while Vector was gone we searched the ruins. I was looking into one of the tunnels here when I saw something you wouldn't believe! Another ECHIDNA! She exclaimed. Julie-Su was stunned, "another Echidna? It couldn't be, she hadn't seen an echidna since that day long ago when her father had left her to Guard the island. "You're Sure it was an Echidna?" asked Espio in disbelief, "Positive" replied Saffron as Julie-Su began to speak. "alright, well we should definitely split up and take a look around and see what we can find, and if any of you do find something, give a holler and I'll be there in a flash, got it?" the Chaotix nodded before they each headed towards the ruins to investigate this strange turn of events.

Julie-Su walked into one of the ruins and looked around, "nothing out of the ordinary here" she said to herself as she looked up at two stone echidna statues that took up residence there. "What if it really was an echidna? I wonder where they came from. Maybe they know my dad! Maybe he's still alive!" she thought to herself as she walked out onto a vine covered stone path that created a bridge between two ruins. "I've been to these ruins many times, I wonder how an echidna was possibly hiding right under my nose?" she thought, walking into another one of the ruins. This one was in much better shape then the others, she remembered passing through here many times before on her patrols of the island. A large emerald colored swimming pool that had dried up long ago, sat in the middle of the room, flanked on either side by large murals depicting early echidna life. Julie-Su took a moment to take in the majesty of what had once been echidna culture and walked on. She stepped outside the ruins and noticed she was now standing high above the rest of the Zone, she could see for miles around, it was truly a beautiful sight as the lush greenery merged with the decaying ruins and then turned into a wooded forest as it met the Mushroom Hill Zone. Suddenly the ground shook and a large flash erupted from a tall ruin deep in the Marble Garden Zone, Julie-Su got a good glimpse of it and leapt out into the air. She glided down towards the ruin she had noticed the flash


End file.
